Swimming Lessons
by Veleda
Summary: Gwen, Morgana, a hot day, and a little pond. Gwen/Morgana, warning for nonexplicit sex.


"My lady, I really don't think that this is appropriate."

Morgana laughed as she unlaced her dress. "Nonsense. I am simply filling in an alarming gap in your basic education. Finish unlacing me, will you please? I can't reach all the way."

Gwen flushed a bit as she hurried to comply. "I don't need to know how to swim, my lady. We live in a city." She caught the dress as it cascaded to the ground, Morgana stepping gracefully out of it.

Morgana turned around. "Gwen," she said very seriously, though her eyes danced with merriment, "what if we were traveling on a diplomatic mission, only to have our carriage fall in a river? You would drown, and I would be left without a maidservant, which would make me very cross indeed. Besides, it's far too warm a day to wear clothes." She stretched out her arms, clearly taking joy in the feel of the sun on her skin.

Gwen couldn't help smiling at Morgana's enthusiasm. Tentatively, she took off her dress, watching Morgana kick in the water out of the corner of her eye. She sighed a little as she folded her clothes next to Morgana's gown. She could have refused, she knew. Morgana would never force her to do anything. But for years, Gwen had found herself agreeing to things, not because her mistress commanded her, but because her friend wanted to. At first it had confused and even frightened her a little, the closeness between her and Morgana. One's maidservant might be a convenient companion, but a true friend? An equal, almost? That was something quite different. However, eventually Gwen had stopped questioning Morgana's trust in her, and simply starting returning it in kind.

Gwen stood, looking at Morgana playing in the water. Her pale skin and dark hair created a sharp contrast, and her eyes were bright, with something just a little bit wild in them. She looked liked the queen of the forest, a fairy woman come to play among mortals, if only for a day. Gwen's breath caught, and she felt a gentle ache in her chest that she couldn't quite place. Then, she shook herself and walked over.

Morgana stood up as Gwen came up beside her and they walked into the pond. "The first step," Morgana told her authoritatively, "is to be comfortable in the water." She took Gwen and led her around the edge of the pond. Gwen almost giggled at the sight that they must have made: the lady and her servant walking around a pond, both stark naked. Not that Morgana looked foolish. She looked stately and regal, and holding her hand, Gwen found that she didn't feel foolish either.

Once they had gone all the way around, Morgana pulled Gwen to the ground. "Next, we practice arm strokes. Don't laugh," she said with a mock glower as she waved her arms, "I'm doing this for your sake."

"Yes, my lady." Gwen tittered as she moved her arms obediently. She wondered what someone would think if they came across the king's ward and her maidservant waving their arms around like lunatics. Then she decided that she didn't really care.

Once Morgana was satisfied with Gwen's strokes, she declared that they would get back in the pond. "It won't mean anything until you're actually in the water." Gwen was even feeling mildly confident as she stepped into the water. Plenty of people knew how to swim, she reasoned, and Morgana was happy to be a patient teacher. It wouldn't be as difficult as she had feared. Then she slipped on an algae covered rock. She went crashing down, bringing Morgana down with her.

"Ow." She frowned as she pulled out a rock that was digging into her hip. Then, she remembered Morgana beside her. She felt her face grow burning hot as she turned quickly. "My lady, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have, I mean, not that it was a bad idea, I just—She was interrupted by the sound of Morgana's laughter.

"At least we're both wet now. We've saved time this way." She stood, offering Gwen her hand. "However, I don't think that we're going to be doing much swimming here in the shallow end." Mercifully, Gwen manged to keep her balance as they traveled towards the center of the pond, stopping when they were submerged up to their waists.

Morgana moved behind Gwen and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you feeling comfortable?" she asked, resting her chin on Gwen's shoulder.

Smiling, Gwen leaned back. "Mm, very."

"Perfect." Morgan lowered one of her hands and began to caress Gwen's hip, the feel of the water turning the familiar touch into something strange and new. "It's important to have pleasant memories of the water."

Gwen licked her lips and ground her hips against Morgana's, unashamed. "Are you always this thorough when teaching?"

Morgana nuzzled Gwen's neck. "You're my only student."

"Good." Gwen clasped Morgana's free hand tightly, then gasped as Morgana slipped her hand between Gwen's legs. She felt her legs buckle, and she was certain that she was about the plunge under the water, but Morgana kept her steady, her arm strong across Gwen's waist. It should have been too much weight for Morgana to handle, but Gwen felt light and buoyant, and she moaned with contentment. Morgana's fingers were gentle, steady, and sure; and she knew just how to touch Gwen. Gwen, shuddered against Morgana, their skin slick and warm. With all of the sensation, it wasn't long before Gwen came with a sharp cry, turning around and burying her face against Morgana as Morgana stroked her hair. The water felt cool and soothing as it left Morgana's fingers and traveled down Gwen's neck.

Morgana looked up at sky. "It will be time for supper soon. Uther will be expecting me."

"I still haven't learned how to swim." Gwen's voice was muffled, her breath soft against Morgana's skin.

Morgana smiled. "Well then, I suppose we'll simply have to come back another time."


End file.
